starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars Wiki:Proyecto Tales of the Jedi
Tales of the Jedi es un WikiProyecto que pretende crear, mantener y mejorar todos los artículos relacionados a la serie de comics Tales of the Jedi. El enfoque del proyecto en convertir todos los artículos al estatus de "Destacado" o "Bueno". Los artículos podrán ser traducidos de la Wookiepedia, esperando el mismo nivel de calidad que esta posee, lo que incluye Ortografía y Gramática adecuada. Si quieres unirte, por favor añade tu nombre de usuario con tres tildes (~~~) en la sección "Participantes" Instrucciones Escritura #Usar una buena gramática y ortografía. #Escribir de manera balanceada, justa y con punto de vista neutral. #Seguir el Manual de Estilo y todas las demás políticas de la Star Wars Wiki en español. #No añadir especulación de ninguna forma, sea información no confirmada o trivial. Si no es mencionado en una fuente oficial autorizada por LucasFilm, entonces no es canon. #Toda la información de un artículo debe de estar referenciada, con marcas de referencia o a mano. #La sección "Entre bastidores" debe incluir notas sobre las apariciones. Si el tema del artículo aparece en múltiples partes de una serie (como varios episodios en una misma temporada), se puede mencionar la serie y un resumen general. Edición #Buscar una impecable ortografía y gramática, así como que las frases fluyan adecuadamente y se entienda el contexto. #Asegurarse de que los artículos sigan el Manual de Estilo y todas las políticas de la Star Wars Wiki. #Asegurarse de que toda la información (incluyendo imágenes y citas) estén correctamente referenciadas. #Arreglas plantillas y buscar enlaces excesivos o incorrectos. #Buscar apariciones o fuentes que pudieran faltar. Zona de Trabajo Coloca la Plantilla al principio de los artículos que estén dentro del proyecto, para que el artículo se vea reservado al que esta trabajando en él. así debería ir la planilla dentro del artículo: ejemplo Proyectos completos antes del establecimiento oficial del proyecto los artículos se van a considerar completos una vez que hallan llegado al estatus de Destacado o Bueno', ''aqui estan todos los artículos que son relacionados a la serie Tales of the Jedi que han llegado al estatus de: Destacados *Amanoa *Satal Keto *Ommin *Batalla de Deneba *Batalla de Kemplex IX *Batalla de Koros Major *Primera Batalla de Coruscant (Gran Guerra Sith) *Gran Guerra Sith *Misión a Emperatriz Teta *Ossus Buenos *Batalla de Foerost (Gran Guerra Sith) *Duelo en el Senado (Gran Guerra Sith) *Primer Duelo en la Ciudadela de Hierro *Nota: Estos articulos ya eran ADs y ABs antes de que el proyecto iniciara Artículos Destacados (''Lista de los artículos del Proyecto que han alcanzado el estatus de AD, con el nombre del artículo, quien lo nominó, la fecha y notas) Nominados a AD Artículos Buenos Nominados a AB Listas Maestras de Artículos para reservar un artículo tienes que señalarlo en la sección trabajos seleccionados y poner tu firma (o nombre de usuario), por favor no olvides poner (Reservado) a lado de los artículos que reservaste y recuerda tachar una artículo que ya es AD o AB. los diferentes estados en los que se puedes hallar un artículo son: *'Completo: '''el artículo se verá tachado, ya que se acabó ese atículo *'Disponible: Se encuentra disponible para rervarlo *'''Reservado: '''el artículo ya fue reservado Listas *Comics' *'Personajes' *'Razas' *'Eventos' *'Planetas y Lunas' *'Lugares' *'Vehículos' *'Gente Real' Artículos Seleccionados Darth Zerg #Zombie de Korriban Terminado 22:06 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Lord David #Funeral de Marka Ragnos 20:44 2 jul 2010 (UTC) #Qrrrl Toq 19:44 2 jul 2010 (UTC) #Tott Doneeta 19:44 2 jul 2010 (UTC) #Canciller Supremo (Gran Guerra Sith) 19:44 2 jul 2010 (UTC) #Teta 19:44 2 jul 2010 (UTC) #Ooroo 02:28 4 jul 2010 (UTC) #Aarrba 02:28 4 jul 2010 (UTC) #Juicio de Ulic Qel-Droma 02:28 4 jul 2010 (UTC) #Los Señores Oscuros de Sith'' Terminado 02:28 4 jul 2010 (UTC) #Segunda Batalla de Onderon (Levantamiento Naddista) 18:20 8 jul 2010 (UTC) #Duelo en Rhen Var 18:20 8 jul 2010 (UTC) #Ravilan 01:39 9 ago 2010 (UTC) #Keto 01:39 9 ago 2010 (UTC) #Korus 01:39 9 ago 2010 (UTC) #Zythmnr 22:56 26 oct 2010 (UTC) #Dominus 00:50 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Gringoandres94 #Tales of the Jedi ------- Gringoandres94 2 jul 2010 ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 05:13 21 abr 2012 (UTC) #Shadow Runner Terminado '''<-------'Gringoandres94 4 jul 2010''' #Vodo-Siosk Baas [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 21:23 15 sep 2010 (UTC) #Freedon Nadd [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 21:23 15 sep 2010 (UTC) #Oss Wilum [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 21:23 15 sep 2010 (UTC) #Gran Revolución Droide [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 21:23 15 sep 2010 (UTC) #Batalla de Iziz (Guerra de las Bestias) [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 21:23 15 sep 2010 (UTC) #Insurrección política del sistema Emperatriz Teta [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 21:23 15 sep 2010 (UTC) CaballeroJediSkywallker (PadawanLuly) #Vontaige 21:01 2 jul 2010 (UTC) #Dave Dorman 21:06 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Ankian Kenobi *Por favor, solo tachen un artículo si esta completo, no lo tachen para reservarlo porque sino se vuelve confuso, para reservarlo solo cambien el estado a Reservado. Gracias. :La verdad no, tachándolo se sobreentiende que el artículo tiene algo que impide que lo trabaje una persona, bien sea que alguien más lo está trabajando o que simplemente está terminado, extenso o sea AD. Por cierto, firma tus comentarios. 14:43 4 jul 2010 (UTC) GoZ #Nomi Sunrider Terminado GoZ 15:47 8 jul 2010 (UTC) #Batalla de Yavin 4 (Gran Guerra Sith) GoZ 09:01 13 ago 2010 (UTC) #Exar Kun Terminado GoZ 09:05 13 ago 2010 (UTC) #Ulic Qel-Droma GoZ 15:57 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Obi-Wan LG #Cha'a 08:54 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Orbissum #Dagri --Orbissum 01:43 19 feb 2011 (UTC) #H'ratth --Orbissum 01:43 19 feb 2011 (UTC) #Rabolow --Orbissum 01:43 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Jedabak #Shoaneb Culu--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:12 5 abr 2012 (UTC) #Duelo en Kuar--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:27 25 abr 2012 (UTC) Skenar #Tales of the Jedi ------- Gringoandres94 2 jul 2010 ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 05:13 21 abr 2012 (UTC) #''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith'' ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:54 22 abr 2012 (UTC) #''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 0: Conquest and Unification'' Terminado----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:54 22 abr 2012 (UTC) #''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 1: Into the Unknown'' Terminado ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:54 22 abr 2012 (UTC) #''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord'' Terminado----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:54 22 abr 2012 (UTC) #''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 3: The Fabric of an Empire'' Terminado----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:54 22 abr 2012 (UTC) #''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord'' Terminado----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:54 22 abr 2012 (UTC) #''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 5: The Flight of Starbreaker 12'' Terminado----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 05:01 25 abr 2012 (UTC) #Jori Daragon ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:54 22 abr 2012 (UTC) #Ssk Kahorr ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:54 22 abr 2012 (UTC) #Batalla de Khar Delba ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:54 22 abr 2012 (UTC) #Gran Guerra Hiperespacial ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:54 22 abr 2012 (UTC) #Horak-mul ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:54 22 abr 2012 (UTC) #Shar Dakhan ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:54 22 abr 2012 (UTC) #Tritos Nal Terminado ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:54 22 abr 2012 (UTC) #Batalla de Corbos ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:58 22 abr 2012 (UTC) #Simus Terminado, futura nominación a AD cuando pueda hacerlo (ya tengo dos) ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:58 22 abr 2012 (UTC) #Dor Gal-ram Terminado, futura nominación a AB cuando termine de azulearlo ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:58 22 abr 2012 (UTC) #Cien Años de Oscuridad Terminado, posiblemente lo reestructure un poco ya que en la Wookieepedia no está muy bien armado----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:58 22 abr 2012 (UTC) #Khar Delba ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:20 24 abr 2012 (UTC) #Khar Shian ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:20 24 abr 2012 (UTC) #Gav Daragon ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:20 24 abr 2012 (UTC) #Nave insignia de Dor Gal-ram Terminado ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:22 24 abr 2012 (UTC) #Rhelg Terminado ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:22 24 abr 2012 (UTC) #Ciudadela de Naga Sadow Terminado ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:33 24 abr 2012 (UTC) #Guerras de Unificación (Koros) Terminado, quizás luego lo reestructure un poco porque tiene algunos errores en la Wookieepedia----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 23:43 25 abr 2012 (UTC) #Batalla de Kirrek (Guerras de Unificación) Terminado, futura nominación a AB cuando termine de azulearlo ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 23:43 25 abr 2012 (UTC) #Llaban ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:52 26 abr 2012 (UTC) #Rebeldes de Kirrek Terminado ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:52 26 abr 2012 (UTC) Participantes #Gringoandres94 #Ankian Kenobi 10:55 2 jul 2010 (UTC) # 19:10 2 jul 2010 (UTC) # 19:36 2 jul 2010 (UTC) # 22:03 5 jul 2010 (UTC) #GoZ #Orbissum #Mace joel # Tengo unos pocos cómics pero me parece un tema muy interesante, trataré de ir consiguiendo todos e iré leyendo la información de los artículos de la wiki, que sobre este período son bastante completos. #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:12 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Participaré en pocas cosas en recuerdo del proyecto entre Battle Surgeon y yo de hace 4 años. #GeertHeller Categoría:Tales of the Jedi Categoría:WikiProyectos